the loves of my life
by caros24084u
Summary: What if Edward didn’t come back and Bella was with Jake, they are married, Bella has 29 What did Bella do? Fight for the love of her life or settle with Jake, her safe port? What did Edward do fught for her or let her be happy? vamps/humans ExBxJ
1. prelude

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Prelude

_I was working late in the dinner "Bella´s" so original thanks to Jake… my husband… well he is so… I love him I really do but I don't love him like… him, it has been 11 years since that day, I wonder what he is doing now… stop Bella you don't need this, you are happy now right?_

"Bella?" Jake ask me pulling me out of my thoughts

"In the kitchen" I said

"Here is my fabulous, gorgeous, sexy as hell wife" he said hugging me

"well here is my tall, muscular, sexy husband" I said giving him a kiss

"well thank you, are you done with this?, it´s late" he said still hugging me

"in a minute" I said, he release me, when he did I put some things in the refrigerator and left the kitchen with him behind me, he open the door of the car for me, he start the car and we left for our house it was beautiful, it wasn't big but not small, the outside was painted blue with a white terrace, the garden full of different flowers ... _I loved my house, when we buy it, it was a little sloppy but the wolf pack proved to be very efficient ... my house was ready after two weeks of our marriage, my father and mother were so happy, I was happy but it wasn't the same that day I really want that the man waiting for me was Edw… _

Jake reopened the door for me to get down...

"tomorrow is Seth's wedding" Jake told me, he was so nervous about it, he was the best man.

We went inside the house, it was so spacious... it reminded me a lot to the home of the Cullen's, _none of them returned to Forks not even once_... I turn to see my husband... he hug me and started to kiss me...

"mmm, somebody wants to play" I said even with his lips glued to mine, he lift me putting his hand in my but, my legs were in his hips, he started to undress me and I did the same, he took me in our room in the second floor, he put me in the bed, he began to kiss me in the neck line and start to take off my jeans, his kisses were urgent full of passion, I bit my lip when his mouth was in my clit

"Bella you are so fucking… wet and tight" he said, then one of his finger slide in to me

"mmm, Jake" I moan his name

"Jake… please…" I try to say

"Please what, love?" he ask me

"I want to feel you inside me" I said in whisper, he took of his jeans and I could feel his exited member in my entrance, I couldn't hold the moan that escape from my mouth, I saw his eyes they were full of desire, passion, love, without warning he slammed in to me

"Jake!" I scream his name

His thrust began slow but strong, the moaning from our mouths were even stronger, the thrust Jake was doing were stronger and faster, it will not be long before the two reach an orgasm, Jake quickly changed our position now I was on top, his hands caressed my breasts  
"Bella god" he told me now with his hands in my hips  
"Jake ... oh I can't hold it anymore" I said moving faster, moving my hips, he followed after several minutes so the two came to a fantastic ecstasy, I fell on top of him a thin layer of sweat covered us

"That… was… mmm" I said in a whisper

"That's a statement" he said smiling

We accommodate to sleep; my head was in his chest, and his left hand in my hip…

I wake up early, Jake still was sleeping, I try not to wake him, I put his shirt and go to the kitchen to make him breakfast, he eat like four persons, I made some coffee and some scramble eggs

"Bells?" Jake ask climbing down the stairs

"In the kitchen" I said with a smile

"Why do I always find you in the kitchen?" he ask me hugging me

"Well, why do you always eat for like four persons" I said kissing him

"Mmm, I guess you have a point there" he said taking some coffee

"Are you ready for today?" I ask him smiling

"Mmm, I hate Seth right now, you know?" he told me

"Come on! Be the best man should be fun" I said smiling at him

"if you said so" he told me eating his breakfast, I smile at him I really love him, but… I still remember Sam´s words

"_Bella you most know that Jake doesn´t imprint on you so he could… imprint with someone else, I don't want you be hurt… when I saw Emily I hurt Leah so bad… I just don't want that happen to you" he said that to me a week before my wedding, after 6 years of marriage I still live with that fear, I didn't tell Jake that because I know what he will tell me_

_*Bella, come on you are my girl I will never leave you, I can't see another woman that isn´t you so don't worry my little Bells*_

_Those words are still floating in my head, but I never thought that my most powerful fear was so near…_

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**

**_i already have all the chaps!, but let me know if i should continue!!_**

**_thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1 the wedding

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 the wedding

I was with Emily, Leah, Sue and Millie (Seth's girl), she was cute, beautiful green eyes, reddish hair, funny, intelligent… her dress was so beautiful it was simple but gorgeous **(picture on my profile)** the maids of honor were in a strapless blue dress, I'm in a strapless blue dress **(picture on my profile)**

"Well I'm getting married" she said exited, she was everything but nervous

"Aren't you nervous?" I ask her putting a pearl necklace

"no, of course not, Bells this is the happiest day of my life, I love Seth more than anything in the world and as appears he loves me back too, so I'm not nervous I know that he won't leave me or love someone else" she said to me smiling, I feel like someone stab me in the heart when she said that… _the love of my life left me when I was 18 now I'm 29 and I can't stop loving him… I'm so… pathetic_

"and besides I'm with my best friend and her husband, with my family, Bells thank you so much for introducing me with Seth" she said hugging me, tears were on my eyes…

"Bells, not cry remember the makeup and you will make me cry too" she said smiling

"Yes, you are right, I'm so glad that you are happy Seth and you are perfect for each other" I said to her smiling, her smile was wider; she took a deep breath, she turn to look at herself in the mirror and smile

"You look beautiful Millie" I said to her

"Thank you Bella" she said smiling

"You're welcome" I said

"Well it´s time" Sue said smiling

The wedding was beautiful, the arch was full of white and soft pink roses and ribbons in the same colors, Seth and Millie were so happy when they say their bouts it was so lovely, Millie began to cry and so did Seth, the couple was so happy in love, the reception of the wedding was simple but elegant with center pieces with white and soft pink roses and candles, the white candles were giving a romantic atmosphere.

Jake was so nervous with his speech but when he said it sounded so secure:

"Seth, I know you since you were a baby, you had been a great kid, now you have grown up in to a man, you found the love of your life, you love her and she loves you, that's and amazing gift that not many people have… Millie I'm glad that you are the one for Seth, you complete each other, you are an amazing woman, you are funny, joyful and full of live… both make a perfect couple… I wish for you all the happiness in the word and that all your dreams may come true… for the bride and groom" he ended rising his champagne glass, his speech was so emotive… _it hurt me because he wasn't my true love and the worst I wasn't his… _

Now was Leah's turn to say her speech

"Millie, Seth you guys are a perfect couple, Millie now you have the love of my little brother and Seth you have hers don't take that for granted, Seth always tell your wife how much you love her, how pretty she is and spoil her, Millie always smile to your husband, tell him how much you love him and yes spoil him to… but not much… I love you baby brother and my now little sister… for the bride and groom" she ended rising her glass and then she kiss Jason, Leah has change a lot since she meet Jason, she was a little angry to the world but Jason change her, they are perfect for each other.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jake ask me caressing my face

"Yeah, it just that it was so beautiful" I said with a smile in my face

"Oh Bells… ¿you are laughing at me, right?" he said with a smile

"Of course not Jake" I said to him smiling, _he always knew how to make me smile, I turn to see _how Seth and Millie were about to dance, I smile to see Seth blush when Millie hug him

"I really hope so, because I was so fuc…" but he suddenly stop, he freeze, I turn to look at him, then I follow his stare, he was looking to a girl I had never seen, blue eyes, cream skin, light brown hair, she look at him and she smile, he did too… my worst dream now has made come true, Jake imprint…

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**

**_i already have all the chaps!, but let me know if i should continue!!_**

**_thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 2 hurt

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 hurt!

I couldn't stand see that image, I ran from there… I could feel the tears running thru my checks…

"Isabella, stop" Jake was behind me, he grab my hand and turn around me

"Bella… I'm…" he started to say looking at me, he was so sad…

"No don't… stop, no" I said pushing him away

"Bella, please let me…" he said

"No!" I yell at him, Leah came and grab me by the shoulder

"Jake, believe me you don't want to hurt her more" she said

"But…" he started to say

"Nothing I know what it's like so… go now" she said to him

"Leah stay out of this" Jake said to her angry

"No Jake, she is my friend and you too, so please let me talk to her and then you could do it ok" she said to him

"Fine!" he said looking at me

JPOV

"Bells, are you alright?" I ask Bella caressing her face

"Yeah, it just that it was so beautiful" she said with a smile on her face

"Oh Bells… ¿you are laughing at me, right?" I ask her with a smile

"Of course not Jake" she said smiling, she turn to see how Seth and Millie were about to dance

"I really hope so, because I was so fuc…" but I stop, the prettiest girl I ever laid my eyes on was a few feet from me, she have blue eyes, cream skin, light brown hair, a really beautiful smile I smile at her too, she was cousin of Millie I did saw her in a picture Millie show me… Sarah is her name and then I feel how Bella left I turn to see her she was running away from me… no she know… how I could do something like this to Bella… I love her… but she... Sarah… no!

"Isabella, stop" I was behind her, I grab her hand I turn her for I can see her in the face and explain

"Bella… I'm…" I started to say, but she didn't let me finish

"No don't… stop, no" she said pushing me away, _like if that going to work_

"Bella please let me…" I started to say but again she interrupt me

"No!" she yell at me, she was crying even harder, Leah grab her shoulder and look at me

"Jake, believe me you don't want to hurt her more" she said to me with pleading eyes

"But…" I started to say

"Nothing I know what it's like so… go now" she said to me, then I remember Sam made the same thing to her… but I'm not like Sam…

"Leah stay out of this" I said to her irritated

"No Jake, she is my friend and you too, please let me talk to her and then you could do it ok" she said to me, _but I… love her too but Sarah… she… stop thinking about her…!_

"Fine!"I said I need to calm down _I didn't imprint… I didn't imprint_… I said to myself again and again, _you are with Bella… you love her…_

"Jake are you ok?" Sarah ask me, I look at her and I was lost in her beautiful eyes, she smile at me and I couldn't hide my smile

"Yes I'm now" I said to her… _what the hell I'm saying run Jake, run!, _but my feet didn't work…

"Jake I need to talk with you" Sam said pulling me out of my thoughts and Sarah

"Sam! I didn't, I couldn't…" I started to say when no one could hear us

"Jake, you knew the risk of getting married to Bella you knew that you could imprint in someone else" Sam said to me

"I know, I know it's just that I love her, really love Bella" I told him

"Jake I know you love Bella but Sarah is the one for you and you know it" he tell me grabbing me by the shoulders

"What about Bella? I can't do this to her" I ask him mortified

"Well Leah will know what to do, I give you this advice stay away from her, you will hurt her more if you stay close and you can't stay away from Sarah now" he said to me looking me in the eyes

"I know, I feel like I can't stay away, like she was pulling me in, I don't know… it's weird" I said to him

"Yes, I know at first is like that but then… will be great" he said to me I was getting a little relax now

"Jake?" Bella said to me, I turn to look at her she was still crying

"Yes?" I couldn't say anything else

"I think that… the best… is…" she couldn't finish, she rise her hand and she gave me the rings (our wedding ring and her engage ring, pictures in my profile), I rise my hand to take them, silent tears were falling from her eyes, she didn't even look at me, my heart was cut in peaces…

"No… I…" I couldn't say that I love her, not anymore… she drop the rings in my hand and run away…

BPOV

"Bella you can't stay with Jake anymore, you will be hurt and he will be hurt if you are; besides he… loves… that girl… Sarah now" she said hugging me

"I know but I love him… Leah I do really love him" I said to Leah… _I can't lose him like I lose Edward… he is the only thing I have_

"Believe me when I said that I know how you feel, but you have to be strong, this won't be easy for any of you guys" she said to me

"Leah I don't know what to do" I said to her feeling pathetic

"You have to talk with him, if you love him you will do the right think" she said with a little smile… _yes I know what I have to do_… I take a deep breath and then I start walking where Jake was… he was talking with Sam I could hear something that Jake was saying

"I know, I feel like I can't stay away, like she was pulling me in, I don't know… it's weird" he finish

"Yes, I know at first is like that but then… will be great" Sam tell him

"Jake?" I said his name but I made it sound like a question

"Yes?" he ask, I take a deep breath again feeling my eyes full of tears

"I think that… the best… is…" I couldn't finish I race my hand and give him my wedding ring and my engage ring, I couldn't even look at him, I was full of pain…

"No… I…" he try to say but he couldn't, I drop the rings in his hand and run away… _the people that I love the most are gone_ I said in my mind…

I ran until my legs couldn't run anymore, then I start walking I didn't pay attention to my surroundings until I get there, all the grass was surrounding the house, the trees were making shadows and the house look sinister, gothic in some way, it has been I wile since I came here… the Cullen's house, they didn't return not even once, Edward tell the true, I can still remember his words…

_"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. __I am not human"_

_"You're not good for me, Bella"_ this phrase hurt me the most, _it never made sence for you to love me, I always knew that_ I said in my head responding to his words…

_"__I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed"_ I was crying again I couldn't help myself, his words still hurt me I never stop loving him, he did but I couldn't I try with all my heart but I can not do it, he took my soul, my heart, my true and only love… and he never come back…

I heard something approaching I turn around to find the source of the noise…

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**

**_thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 3 old friends

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 old friends

BPOV

"Bella?" he ask, I wipe my tears and focused in the man that was standing a few feet away

"Emmett!" I yell running towards him, he receive me with his arms open, it was weird he was warm…

"Bells!, what are you doing here?" he ask me pulling me out of his embrace, he look different he look… older!

"I… just… you look different" I said to him smiling

"Well yes, it's a long story, come on let's take some coffee" he said laughing of my expression

"coffee?, you don't want a bear or something?" I ask him remembering that he like bears

"you remember, that's nice, but no I don't eat that anymore" he said with a huge smile

"ok" I said, he open the door of the house, it was like I always remember

"Alice! Look what I found in the front yard!" Emmett yell, why did he yell… I mean they can hear us right?...

"Please tell me that these isn't…" she stop in the stairs, she look at me with her eyes wide open

"Hi Alice" I said crying again I miss her so much

"Bella!!" she yell running in my direction, she hug me she was… warm too

"Bella!" Jasper, Rose, Esme and Carlisle shout in the stairs

Alice let me go for that her family could hug me first was Esme, then Carlisle, then Rose (I was totally in shock for that) and the last was Jasper

"Sorry Bells, I didn't want to hurt you" he said to me in the ear

"don't worry Jasper, it wasn't your fault" I said to him, he let me go, then Emmett ask

"Where is Edward?" Emmett ask

"He went out" Alice said

"Maybe he go to your dad's" Carlisle said

"well no one lives there anymore, my dad die a few years ago" I said

Everyone look at me with eyes wide open

"Why, I mean how?" Alice ask me

"Well he had a heart attack and he couldn't recover for that…" I said tying not to cry

"I'm sorry Bella" everyone said at the same time, Esme hug me

"I'm sorry Bella" she said

"Why didn't you stay in his house?" Rose ask really curious

"Well… because… I married" I said looking to the floor I could feel how tears were falling from my eyes

"What?" everyone ask

"But… you were in love of my brother" Alice said in shock

"Yes and I still am but… he left me and he said he didn't love me, he said that I wasn't good enough for him" I said crying even harder

"Bella, he is in love with you, he left because he thought that you will be better without him" Rose said to me, I was in shock for three reasons:

One: Edward love me

Two: Rose was hugging me when she said that to me and

Three: she was crying

"Silly Bella" Emmett said kissing me in the head, when Rose separate from me

"Edward couldn't do anything without you… he was helpless" he said to me laughing

"he really didn't hang out with us anymore, he was so… miserable" Rose said, I couldn't say a thing

"Why did you cry when you said you were married?" Alice ask looking me in the eyes

"Well… my…. he now is in love of someone else and he couldn't help it" I said looking at the floor

"Tell me who the hell is he, I will kill him for hurting my little sis…" Emmett said, but he couldn't finish the sentence I wasn't anymore her sister… I wasn't with Edward anymore, the tears were running thru my cheeks more often…

"You are my sister with Edward or without him" he said hugging me, I hug him back, I really miss him and all of them…

"thanks Emmett" I said to him he let me go and smile at me

"So tell us who is this guy and we are going to take care of him" Jasper said to me with a smile

"Well he is in la Push, I don't think you can enter" I said smiling at my disbelief if they only knew he was a werewolf…

"Well he whish he will never born, because we can enter now" Rose said smiling

"What? , but the…" I try to say but Alice cut me off

"Bella, we are humans now" she said to me smiling, my legs couldn't hold me now, I was feeling dizzy… a set of arms grab me and put me in the sofa…

"Alice you are a genius, you couldn't wait do you!" Emmett said

"Sorry I didn't know her reaction" she said irritated of that fact

"It's not your fault I guess it was a bit shocking" Jasper said to her

"Yes but she just could wait for Bella to sit down don't you think?" Rose said to Jasper

"I'm fine… it's just that today I had to many emotions" I said still with my eyes close

"Are you sure, you look pale?" Carlisle said

"I'm fine really" I said

"Bella you are fine, thank god, I'm sorry Bella…" Alice started to say but I cut her off

"Alice, it's ok Jasper it's right it was shocking and I tell you before I had to many emotions today, for my body, mind and heart can handle" I said opening my eyes and smiling, then the kitchen door open

"Guys… I didn't find her, she doesn't live there anymore it's too late" Edward said, his voice was full of pain and sadness

"Edward, I find her" Emmett said smiling and moving to the side for Edward to see me, Edward's eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging wide open too, when he fix his eyes in me I couldn't saw him…

"Hi" I said looking at the floor

"Bella!" he said hugging me, he was fast for a human I thought… his hands were in my waist… I could smell his delicious scent, his hair was still messy, he look older to in some way… he look gorgeous… my mind didn't remember him that well… he separate from me, he try to look at me in the eyes, his eyes were of a beautiful emerald green he lean to kiss me but I turn my head, he froze, he look at me his eyes were full of pain and sadness

"I'm sorry" I said standing up, I look at all of them

"I'm glad to see you all again, I'm sorry but I have to go" I said trying to not cry in front of them again, I didn't notice that their eyes were different, Rose, Jasper and Carlisle had blue eyes, Emmet and Alice brown eyes and Esme had green eyes…

"Bella you don't have to…" Emmett started to say

"Sorry Emmett but my husband will be really worried if I don't come back, I promise to come and talk" I said giving him a fake smile, he smile at me and hug me

"We are going to be here for you no matter what" he whisper in my ear and then he let go of me

"Bella, can I go with you?" Alice ask me

"No Alice it's ok" I said to her smiling

"But you didn't bring a car?" Jasper ask me

"it's ok, Jazz really I want to walk" I said smiling

"Hell no, I will take you ok?" he said with a really authoritative voice, I froze in my place I didn't know that he can be like that

"sorry, I'll take you" he said smiling

"ok" I said smiling

"why he can go with you and I can't?" Alice ask

"because I want to talk with him" I say to her

"Fine but promise me that you will come" she said to me smiling

"I promise Alice" I said heading to the door, Jasper go the garage to take the car

"Bye Bella" everyone said, I feel someone behind me when I open the door, I turn to see Edward standing there, he follow me…

"Bella I'm sorry… I didn't know you were married" he said to me looking at the floor

"Well now you know, isn't that what you wanted for me when you leave" I said to him containing the tears in my eyes, he didn't say a thing, I started to walk

"Are you happy?" he ask me, his voice was full of pain and sadness, I couldn't say or do anything… I wasn't happy Jake imprinted… he would leave me… I couldn't contain the tears anymore, I feel how his hands wrap around my waist, he turn me around for that we could be face to face, I was looking at the floor, tears were on my cheeks, he put her hands in my face he lift my face I try to turn but I couldn't, now I could see him in the eyes

"Bella why are you crying aren't you happy?" he ask me again… I couldn't say anything…

"Why do you care?" I ask him

"because I love you that's why" he said

"no" I said I couldn't lie…

"You are not happy, why?" he ask again, his voice was still full of pain

"Because I don't have anything anymore" I said to him still crying

"What is that mean?" he ask me

"My husband is a werewolf and he imprint… my parents are dead and… you…" I couldn't finish the words that Rose tell me, had to be lies… he doesn't love me… I wasn't good enough for him… I never was

"Me… what about me?" he ask me now his face was full of pain too, I couldn't answer him… Jasper came in the car, he turn it off and he step out of the car

"Bella I love you, whit all my heart, without you I was lost in the darkness, I was blind… I couldn't even stay with my family… I wanted to come back but… I promise myself that I will let you be happy… I think that I will fine with that decision but… I was so wrong… every day that pass I was lost without you… then Carlisle find that weird and powerful fruit… and I was now able to stay with you without harm you… but… now… you…"

"Stop… please just… stop!" I said crying harder, he was still in love with me, he thought about me all the time and I was with Jake

"Bella I love you and I will do everything to make you love me again, I don't care that you are married… I will do everything for that you accept me again" he said to me

"Edward, stop don't…" he cut me off

"Bella do you love me?" he ask me looking me in the eyes, I couldn't lie to him…

"Bella, please tell me do you love me?" he ask me again

"I… " I couldn't say a thing but then he kiss me… now it was different he didn't had to control himself, he open his mouth and I open mine our thongs were together I can taste him, his hands were in my hips, and mine were in his hair… we were so into the kiss that we didn't notice his family in the porch…

"Bella!" I hear an angry voice

"Jake" I turn to see that Jake was shaking looking at Edward… he was about to phase now that Edward wasn't a vampire Jake could kill him if he phase, I saw Jake jump in our direction, I could hear how Jake's clothes turn apart, revealing a huge wolf…

"Jake, no!" I yell putting me in front of Edward the last thing that I saw was Edward he look at me with fear… then I hear a crack and everything went dark…

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_especial thanks to:_**

**_ Trish Cullen_**

**_and_**

**_Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name_**

**_thank you so much!!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**


	5. Chapter 4 in his eyes

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 in his eyes

EPOV

I went to look at her, but she wasn't there it was weird… _I thought she will stay with Charlie or live here maybe she live in Phoenix with her mom… or maybe she is happy living with another man… or she is dead… or… stop Edward you must find her…_

I went to my house to tell my family, I leave the car in the garage and enter to my house thru the kitchen door, I open the door that lead to the living room

"Guys… I didn't find her, she doesn't live there anymore it's too late" I said with pain in my voice, then I look Emmett who was standing in front of the sofa

"Edward, I find her" Emmett said smiling and moving to the side for me to see her, I couldn't believe it there she was, her beautiful chocolate eyes, her hair hanging in curls, her soft, warm skin, she was so beautiful…

"Hi" she said looking at the floor; I could see how her cheeks went pink… how I miss that, her voice…

"Bella!" I said running in her direction, I get down in my knees and hug her, my arms were in her waist, I could smell her glorious scent, her skin was warm, soft… , her hair smell like strawberries… I lean to kiss her but she turn her head in another direction… I couldn't move… _she… reject me… she didn't love me anymore… she doesn't love me anymore…_

"I'm sorry" she said standing up, I couldn't move… _she… doesn't love me anymore…_ I feel my eyes filling with tears…

"I'm glad to see you all again, I'm sorry but I have to go" she said, in her voice was pain…

"Bella you don't have to…" Emmett started to say

"Sorry Emmett but my husband will be really worried if I don't come back, I promise to come and talk"

_Husband?, No… she is married… she loves her husband… that's why she didn't kiss me… she did her life… she move on… but… no! , but isn't that what I wanted, that she could do her life…?_

"Bella, can I go with you?" Alice ask her, _why did she want to go with her?_

"no Alice it's ok" she said to her smiling, she was smiling at my sister, but her smile didn't reach her eyes… she was lying…

"But you didn't bring a car?" Jasper ask her, _did she come here walking?_

"it's ok, Jazz really I want to walk" she said smiling, _she was lying again_

"Hell no, I will take you ok?" he said with a really authoritative voice, I look at him he was so… angry?

"Sorry, I'll take you" he said smiling

"Ok" she said smiling, _lying again_

"Why he can go with you and I can't?" Alice ask her

"Because I want to talk with him" she said, _what?, why in the hell did she want to talk with Jasper?_

"Fine but promise me that you will come" Alice said smiling, _she didn't notice?... did she know something about Bella that I don't?_

"I promise Alice" she said heading to the door… _no she can't leave… no! , I have to tell her… I have to tell her that I love her…_

"Bye Bella" everyone said, I follow her, _she can't go…_

"Bella I'm sorry… I didn't know you were married" I said when she go out of my house… _I have to apologize for my behavior, she was now married…_

"Well now you know, isn't that what you wanted for me when you leave" she said, I couldn't say a thing, _she was right_, _I was the one that left her, I'm the one who said that she should continue her life_… but she was sad…

"are you happy?" I ask her, I really wanted to know, but I was afraid of the answer, she froze, she didn't respond… I grab her by the waist and turn her, for me to see her eyes, she was crying, she was looking at the floor, I put my hands in her face, I lift her face I wanted to see her eyes…

"Bella why are you crying aren't you happy?" I ask her again, now nervous…

"Why do you care?" she ask me, she was crying but mad

"because I love you that's why" I said, I feel fear for the first time in so many years, fear of her answer…

"no" she said

"you are not happy, why?" I ask her

"because I don't have anything anymore" she said still crying

"what is that mean?" I ask her confused

"my husband is a werewolf and he imprint… my parents are dead and… you…"she said, she was in so much pain, _but now I understood he feel in love of someone else and he forgot her… a werewolf? But… that is dangerous for her, he could hurt her… and then it hit me, something about me make her unhappy…_

"me… what about me?" I ask her with fear and pain in my voice, she didn't answer…

"Bella I love you, with all my heart, without you I was lost in the darkness, I was blind… I couldn't even stay with my family… I wanted to come back but… I promise myself that I will let you be happy… I think that I will fine with that decision but… I was so wrong… every day that pass I was lost without you… then Carlisle find that weird and powerful fruit… and I was now able to stay with you without harm you… but… now… you…" I couldn't finish saying she was with someone else…

"stop… please just… stop" she said crying harder… _now I maker cry even more I'm an asshole_

"Bella I love you and I will do everything to make you love me again, I don't care that you are married… I will do everything for that you accept me again" I said to her, this was true I will do everything…

"Edward, stop don't…" she started to say but I cut her off

"Bella do you love me?" I ask her looking in to her eyes I was now in panic for her answer, but she didn't say a thing

"Bella, please tell me do you love me?" I ask her again a was so nervous

"I… " I didn't wait for her answer my desire for her was bigger I wanted to feel her again, I crush my lips in to her, my hands were in her hips and her hands were in my hair, she was kissing me back, _I'm in heaven!_

"Bella!" I hear an angry voice

"Jake" she said, _Jake?, is that the boy from La push?, _I turn to see that a guy was shaking looking at me… he was so angry, he jump in our direction, then in the air I could see how the boy phase in to a huge wolf

"Jake, no" Bella yell and she put herself between the wolf and me, the wolf try to stop but he couldn't… I saw Bella looking at me then she was now in the ground, her blood was spreading, I knelt and carried her…

"Jasper the car now" I yell, _I couldn't lose her not now… why?_, a few seconds later Emmet, Carlisle and Jasper were in the car, I give Bella to Emmett and then I enter in the car

"From where the blood is coming out? Carlisle ask me

"I don't know" I said looking at her, her blue dress was now tinted with her blood, she was bleeding badly

"Is from her ribs, her head, and her leg" Emmett said to Carlisle

We arrive to the hospital, they put her in a bed and then carried in to surgery… we were there all night, all my family were waiting, some people of the reservation came, the guy who attack her didn't show… I was thanking god for that because if he did he will be in the hospital too…

"Family of Isabella Black" a doctor said… _Black?... she married to that boy Jacob Black her child hood friend?_, I step forward the doctor look at me

"How is she?" I ask him

"She is… recovering… she is…"

"What?" I ask him

"In a coma" he said finally "the damage that she have is serious she have a few ribs broken, her right leg was broken, and her scull… well that was really serious… we are doing everything we could" he said and then he left I feel how my brother hand was in my shoulder

"Edward she is strong, she will be fine, you'll see" Jasper said to me in a very calm voice… but he was worried too

"Yes Edward my little sister will be fine, she is strong" Emmett said to me smiling but he was dead worried like me and Jasper… Alice, Esme and Rose were crying…

"Edward" Carlisle call me

"Yes?"

"Edward the boy who attack you is Bella husband" he said to me in a whisper, I was totally paralyzed…

"He is her… no… did you look what he do to her?" I said to Carlisle almost yelling

"Edward calm down, she knew what he could do to you… that's why she put herself between you and he, Edward she… saved you… she knew that he was a werewolf…you are human now…"

"I don't care Carlisle if she knew… that bastard almost kill Bella and he don't even worries about her… I will definitely kill him…" I said to my father

"Only one of you can pass to see her" the doctor interrupt us

"Edward go!" everyone said, I take a deep breath, I enter the room, there was like déjà vu… there she was connected to all the machines, she look like she was sleeping… _but what if she never wake up again… no stop Edward she will be ok…_ I grab her hand she was so cold…

"Bella you have to wake up, we must be together… I can't be without you… please! You are mean to be together, please I would never go again I promise I love you" I said… trying not to cry… I couldn't, tears were falling from my eyes

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hear the voice of Emmett in the hall

"She is my wife!" someone yell

"Oh really, you did this to her!" Jasper yell at him

There was no answer, I take a deep breath, I kiss Bella in the head

"I love you" I said and then I get out of the room, everyone was looking at me…

"Jacob you can go and see her" I said to him in a whisper, still with tears in my eyes

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**


	6. Chapter 5 the awekening

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 awakening…

EPOV

Everyone look at me surprised

"But Edward…" Jasper started to say confused

"I know… but he is… important to Bella" I said looking at the floor

Jacob walk in the direction of Bella's room, I lift my head to see him, he look at me and then nod in thank you, I did the same then he enter in Bella's room

"What in the name of all the holy are you doing?" Alice ask me irritated

"Sorry Alice but… he is important to her…" I said again

"But, it his fault that Bella is in a coma!" Rose yell at me

"And you let him pass to see her?" Emmett finish Rose sentence livid

"Sorry but it's the right thing to do" I said trying not to cry… I was so angry with Jacob _he did this to Bella but she loves him…_

"I can't believe you! You had suffered all this years without her, and let me tell you something you weren't the only one, and then you let her with him!" Jasper yell at me, he was furious

"I know and I'm sorry" I said feeling like a piece of shit

"Edward is right guys this boy is important to Bella and he feel horrible for what his done" Carlisle said putting his hand in my shoulder

"Well I don't think so…" Jasper said irritated

"What?" I ask confused

"Well he imprint right? He loves someone else, he doesn't care about Bella anymore, Bella to him is a problem in some way" Jasper said still angry but he was controlling himself

"Jasper! How dare you to say that!" Esme said in a disapproving tone

"He is right Esme, you hear Bella too" Emmett said with a really sad face

"Yes I know but he doesn't know how he feels" she said

"Sorry mom but my power still works" Jasper said to her with a little smile

"What?" I ask him… _I could hear someone thoughts if I really want but I turn that off_

"Sorry but it's true" Jasper said to me

"It's ok I have my powers too… but I can turn it off… I don't use it anymore" I said looking at everyone

"Me too but it's better that you use it now" he said pointing with the head to Bella's room, I nod

_I'm an ass I can't believe that I did this to her… I… can't even said that word to her… why did I have to imprint?... today I imprint and she finds the Cullen… well I think is the best right?... no she is mine… she belong to me… she… no but I love Sarah… but I still love her… I love her too… she will be mine… Edward hurt her even more that I did today… _then an image of a really sick, heartbreaking Bella appear in his mind, she look so devastated, so fragile… _I did this to her!, he was right I hurt her even more… but she loves me… she still loves me I won't let him take her!_

Jacob walk out of her room… he didn't even look at us he just… went out of the hospital…

°°oo°°00°°oo°°00°°oo°°00°°oo°°00°°

A few months later………

We move Bella out of the hospital; we take care of her in our home… Jacob never came back to see her, not even a call nothing he didn't care about her anymore…

I stay with her every night in the day someone of my family stay with her for that I could rest… but those months were so… painful, I couldn't see her like that.

Jasper was with her right now… we were alone the girls were shopping for Bella… Carlisle in work and Emmett was with the girls… weird I know but he couldn't say no to a new tv

"Edward! Come quick" Jasper yell, I ran to the room

"What? Is she ok?" I ask him, he just lift his hand… _she was holding him… she was… holding him!_

"Is she…?" I started to ask the obvious

"Yes!" he said smiling with tears in his eyes; I had never seen him cry, not until now. We stay there Bella was still holding Jasper hand, I was so jealous, of my own brother, _I wish that the hand that she was holding was mine but maybe she could wake up soon_

"We're home!" Alice yell

"Come quick" Jasper yell; Esme, Alice, Rose and Emmett enter the room

"What? Is she ok?, what happen?" Emmett ask us, Jasper did the same thing, he lift his hand, Bella's hand still was holding him… everyone were in shock…

"Is she…?" Alice started to ask with a smile

"Yes she is" Jasper answered smiling, _he was so, how put it? Ecstatic, blissful I don't know but his face was, actually a had never saw that face in him ever_

Everyone stay there, Esme left the room to make some sandwiches for that we could eat then she return to stay with her; Carlisle arrive to the house a few hours later

"Hey I'm home" he said entering in the room, when he saw all of us there he was in shock

"What ar…?" he started to ask, Jasper does the same thing, he lift his hand, Carlisle saw that in shock, but a happy shock

"Is she…" Carlisle started to say approaching to the bed

"Yes she is" Jasper answered again

"so this mean only one thing she will be awakening soon" my father said with a big smile, everyone was expecting it all day

"mmm…" everyone look at the bed in shock…

BPOV

"Bells can you hear me?" Edward's voice ask me, his beautiful velvet voice…

"mmm… Edward" I said opening my eyes I wanted to see him so badly

"Bella!" everyone shout, I could see everyone in the room

"hi Bells!" Emmett said smiling

"hi Emmett" I said to him smiling

"Bells, how do you feel?" Jasper ask me holding my hand

"I'm fine… why are you holding my hand?" I ask him confused, _I mean it's ok but it's weird_

"Well actually my love you were holding his" Edward said to me, I lift my eyebrows in surprise, I look at Jasper and he smile, it was a really warm smile

"Really?" I ask flushing, everyone start to laugh

"Sorry Jasper" I said flushing even more

"Bells it's ok, I don't mind" he said kissing my forehead, and releasing my hand

"We were so worried about you" Rose said to me giving me a hug…

"why?" I ask her, everyone look at me and then look at Edward

"Edward is something wrong?" I ask him worried, I had never saw him like that, he was in shock and worried

"you don't remember what happen?" he ask me trying to sound calm

"well I just remember when we were in my party… and Jasper…" I said not finishing the sentence, looking at Jasper

"Bella are you sure?" Carlisle ask me worried

"yes, the last thing that I remember is Jasper coming in my direction trying to… why is something wrong?" I ask confused and with fear… _they look so different… they have blue, brown and green eyes… I must be dreaming…_

"Bella that was… eleven years ago" Jasper said to me in a whisper, I couldn't say a thing at loud. _What that can't be possible, I mean I must have 29 right?, but_… then I really look at him_ he had blue eyes like Rose and Carlisle, he was, he look older, his hand… his hand was warm!... I'm losing my mind!_

"Bella are you sure you don't remember anything more?" Edward ask me worried, he hold my hand… _his hand was warm just like Jasper's… his eyes… his eyes were green, just like Esme's but why?, is he human?_

"Edward your hand… is warm?" I ask him I little freak out, he look at me and then to his hand

"yes, my love I'm human just like you" he said smiling a little

"you look, mmm older, well everyone look older" I said looking at everyone

"yes we all humans now" Rose said smiling

"well you look older my little sis" Emmett said smiling at me

"well I guess I do" I said… _I'm 29 what did I do all this time?_

"Bella, did you remember… Jacob Black?" Edward ask me, _he look… afraid?_

"Jake?, the boy of La Push?, the one who tell me the stori…" I couldn't talk anymore everything was in my mind now all the memories… _Edward leaving me, my wedding, my father dead, my friends, the pack, Seth's wedding, Jake imprinting, the accident_… I didn't notice that I was crying…

"Bella! Answer me!" Edward said to me worried, I didn't respond I was still in shock

"Bella" I hear Jasper voice and then he put his hand in my forehead I was feeling so relax, I took a deep breath and I look at him, then to Edward, his face was showing all his concerned

"I… he… you… are you ok?!" I ask him now look at him in the eyes, Jasper took of his hand and smile at me, I did the same

"Bella, everything is ok… you are safe, I'm ok too" he said to me smiling, but he kept something for himself

"where is Jake?" I ask looking for him

"Bella… he… isn't here" Alice told me

"what… why not?" I ask her confused

"Bella, he didn't come here… he…" Jasper started to say… but he stop

"he what?" I ask him nervous

"he hasn't come to visit you…" Jasper finish

"ah" it was the only thing that I could manage to say… _he must be with Sarah now. He leave me, he attack me… and then he leave me_

"Bells, you need to rest we could talk about this tomorrow ok?" Edward said to me… I nod I didn't trust my voice in that moment, everyone kiss me in the forehead and then leave me with Edward

"Bells are you sure that you are ok?" he ask me

"No… I'm not ok" I said to him looking at my hands

"Why not?" he ask me worried

"Because I know where Jake is" I said trying not to cry

"And where is he?" he ask me with a calm voice

"With the person that he loves the most" I said in a whisper, tears were falling from my eyes

"Well… I'm in the same situation" he said, lifting my face for that I could see his eyes, he was giving me that crocked smile that I love, he clean my tears with his fingers

"You are?" I ask him still in a whisper, his eyes were a beautiful emerald green

"Yes, Bella you are the one I love, you are my everything, when I kiss your lips I feel a rolling thunder to my finger tips, Bella only you can make my night bright, only you can make me feel a live, Bella you are the one that I want, I'm need you close to me, I can't live without you" Edward said to me

"Edward I love you too, you are everything to me, you are my candle stick in a dark night, without you I'm lost, without you I'm blind, Edward you are my life" I said to him, he kiss me, the kiss was so sweet but passionate at the same time…

"Edward why are you human now?" I ask him really curious  
"do you really want to know?" he ask me

"yes" I said to him

"ok then, when we… left, Carlisle and Esme went to a village in South America, in this village they had legends about us, well about vampires, they didn't ran from us, actually they knew how to kill us, they had a really weird fruit, this fruit the transforms immortals in to mortals, the legend of this fruit said that a Goddess wanted to be mortal because her lover was human, so she create this fruit, for that she could live with her lover, when she became mortal they get married and she hide from his god brothers, but when they found that she was mortal they kill her lover and took her oldest son, she beg for her son, they made a trade the fruit for his son, she agree and give them the fruit, but they didn't complete the trade and kill her son, she curse the fruit and her brothers, the fruit will make you mortal but not forever, you could be mortal for a period of time and then become immortal again, the village use this fruit to kill the vampires who kill their people, Carlisle and Esme talk to them and they found the fruit, they call us and we went there, they explain everything to us and we agree to take the risk to became humans again just for a while but to us it didn't matter how long this could last, it's different for all of us, Jasper and I have our powers, but Alice can't see the future anymore" he said to me

"So you don't know when you… turn to be a vampire again?" I ask him

"No we don't" he said

"Edward I'm sorry for asking you this but if you become a vampire soon are you going to leave me again?" I ask him looking at my hands, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know his answer, but I need to know

"No, Bella I couldn't leave you anymore if that happens…"

"You will bite me" I said cutting him off

"Bella no you wouldn't want that" he said to me afraid

"I want to be with you!, I want to stay with you forever!" I said to him now looking him in the eyes

"Bella… I…" I put him a finger in his lips

"Don't… I love you when that happens we will talk about it" I said smiling

"But…"

"Nothing we will discuss this matter later" I said kissing him

The next morning I made a really important decision

"Edward I need to go to La Push" I said to him in breakfast

"But Bella…" Edward started to said

"Please I need to talk to Jake he is… important" I said everyone was looking me in shock

"Bella I'm going with you" Jasper said to me before everyone else

"Sorry Jasper but…"

"Sorry Bella but I'm not asking you I will go with you" he said in a calm respectful voice, holding my hand

"Jasper I have to do this" I said looking him in the eyes

"You can't go alone and Edward can't go with you he has something to plan, according to Alice, and Emmett has to help him" Jasper said to me looking at Edward

"Alice?" Edward ask her confused

"Sorry Edward but I still can see the future" Alice said smiling

"Then why you didn't saw Bella?" Emmett ask her

"Well because she didn't plan it, she just get here by impulse" she answer still smiling

"Yes but I have to talk to Jake alone" I said to them

"Yes, we know but what if he lie to you?, I could sence if he lies or I can calm him if he start to be angry" Jasper said giving me a sad puppy dog face… I didn't even know he had one… it was so cute…

"Fine you win, I can't you make that face" I said to him

"Face what face?" everyone ask… _they didn't saw it? it was so cut, he did that face just for me?_

"None in particular" Jasper said to them

"It's a secret face so don't tell anyone" he said when we get out of the house

"Ok, but don't use it again in me" I said smiling

"mmm, I can't promise you that" he said to me making that face again… he knew my weakness

"don't be mad I won't use it… often" he said smiling he open me the door of his car and then he go to the driver side, he went in and we go to La Push… the ride was fast I give him the address of my house he drive and then he stop in a cruiser…

"Bella is that your dinner?" he ask me pointing in the direction of my dinner, I saw Jake's car in the parking lot…

"yes, Jasper, Jake is in there" I said pointing at Jake's car, Jasper nod and make an "u" turn, he park next to Jakes car… he open my door and then we enter in to the dinner

"Bella you are fine!" Seth yell and then he hug me

"We were so wor…" he didn't finish… when he saw who was with me…

"You!" Sam yell

"Stop!" I shout when they start to shake

"He is human now, don't you see?" I ask them still shouting

"But… that's… no!" they said

"I know but he is so… I want to know where Jacob is" I said more calm thanks to Jasper

"I'm here Bella" he said from a chair in the bar

"Well I see that you are not alone!" he said to me looking to Jasper

"Jake I want to talk to you" I said to him

"We are talking" he said with a cocky smile

"Bella he is angry" Jasper said in my ear

"Of course I angry!" he yell at Jasper

"Don't talk to him like that!" I shout at him

"How dare you! I didn't knew anything from you in months and then you appear with him as your bodyguard!" he yell at me, I couldn't answer him _he was right_

"You didn't knew anything from her! How dare you to talk to her like that, after all you done to her!, she was in a fucking coma because of you!, she almost fucking die because of you!, she was so worried for you!, and you just was having fun with the love of your life! Correct me if I'm wrong!" Jasper shout at him, I haven't seen him like that he was so angry, I hold his hand… he look at me and then he give me a smile

"What are you talking about?" Sam ask Jasper

"He didn't tell you!, well I guess I'm not surprised!, do you want to tell them or you want me to have the pleasure?" he ask Jake still angry

"Jake, what in hell is he talking about?" Sam ask him, _thank god that only the pack was there, well I guess I'm not that lucky…_ Jake didn't answer then I saw how Sarah was coming out of the kitchen with my apron

"Baby what is going on?" he ask him, then she turn to see me she froze; I was trying not to cry in front of all of them.

"Jake?" Seth ask him… Jake didn't answer

"Well I guess I'm the one who are going to explain what happen" Jasper said in calm voice

"Please" Sam said looking at me

"well Jake find Bella kissing my brother, he phase and try to hurt him but Bella put her in between so she receive Jacob attack, he broke a few ribs, her leg and her skull, she was in coma for a few months and she wake up last night" he said still in calm

"Was she in the hospital? Because I went to see her but the nurse said to me that she was taken away" Seth said to Jasper in a very calm and respectful voice.

"no she was at our house, we move her a few weeks later from the… accident, we try to call Jacob but he never answer the phone, we tell the nurse in the hospital that Bella was in our house, but Jacob never show up" he said calm but his voice was a little irritated

"You were in a coma?" Sam ask me surprised

"Yes" I said in a whisper

"That's why you never knew anything about her, but I guess he said something different" Jasper said looking at Jacob

"Yes he said something different" Seth said

"Yes he said that you were gone, that you had a car accident that's why you were in the hospital, and that when he went to see you, you were gone" Sam said shaking a little

"Sorry guys but what I said is the true" Jasper said irritated

"Jake who the hell are you?, what's wrong with you?, we all trust you, and you were just having fun when you knew what happen to her?" Sam ask him shaking a little more than before

"She is like our sister, and you…, you are disgusting man!" Jared said to him mad, he was shaking a little

"It wasn't my fault, she was protecting him… she is mine why the hell that she protect him!" Jake shout at us, I was paralyze… _he was angry with me for defending Edward?, I can't believe that!_

"You are an asshole! You swore to protect people and now you want to kill them?, you are repulsive, I don't want to see you in my life, I mean I get sick just for looking at your face, I came here to give you an apology for letting you at Seth's wedding, for not understand you better and you... your were having fun with her!, you can stay with everything Jake I don't want it, I don't want nothing to do with you, do you understand!?" I yell at him… I was so outraged I could feel how the tears were falling from my cheeks

"Bella don't said that I love you…" he said

"Come Bella you don't have to listened to this dog" Jasper said glaring at him

"Sorry guys but if you want to see Bella you know where we live" Jasper said giving Sam an apology look

"Don't worry Bella Jake won't get near you" Quil said to me smiling

"Thank you but Jacob it's your friend and I don't…" Sam cut me off

"Bella after he did to you he can't be call friend, he can't even call a man" he said still shaking

"Come on Bella we must go, we need to take your things" Jasper said smiling at me. We left the dinner, he opened my door leaving me to enter in the car, hi enter the car in the driver sit.

"Bells are you ok?" he ask me, I was still crying

"Yeah, it just that it really hurt me with his words" I said to him, he hug me we stay like that for a couple of minutes, until I calm down

"Thank you Jasper I guess that if I came alone I will believe him and… I…"

"Bella, stop… he is an ass, ok, I love you as my own sister and I will not let anyone hurt you, even if it's Edward, do you understand me?" Jasper said to me holding my hand

"Thanks Jasper" I said kissing his cheek

"Now for your things" he said smiling

"Yeah" I said taking a deep breath

We arrive to my little blue house, Jasper open my door and then we enter to my house, it was like no one live there for months

"Well I have a few boxes in the car, I will be back!" he said smiling

"Ok" I said smiling too

I go to my room… then I saw that all my clothes were gone, my books, all my stuff were gone, _what the hell?, where are my stuff? _ Then I hear something, I turn to see what provoke the sound…

"Help! Jasper!" I manage to yell.

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**


	7. Chapter 6 my little sis

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 my little sis!

JPOV

"Edward I need to go to La Push" Bella said to Edward, I was in shock…

"But Bella…" Edward started to said

"Please I need to talk to Jake… he is… important" she said everyone was in shock, I manage to find my voice

"Bella I'm going with you" I said to her in a secure tone

"Sorry Jasper but…"she started to say

"sorry Bella but I'm not asking you I will go with you" I said in a calm respectful voice, holding her hand, _since she hold my hand I feel so connected to her, it was so weird, but I really like it, it was not the love I have for Alice, this was something else, friendship, she is my sister and I will do everything that is my power to make safe, I know why Alice was so fond to her, I think is the same felling that she have for her_

"Jasper I have to do this" she said looking me in the eyes, she was so sweet trying to persuade me from going but, I'm strong.

"you can't go alone and Edward can't go with you he has something to plan, according to Alice, and Emmett has to help him" I said to her looking at Edward_, I remember Alice vision last night… so I guess he could manage to do it perfect…_

"Alice?" Edward ask her confused, _I forgot that he didn't know that Alice had her powers too_, I look at Alice in with an apologetically look

"Sorry Edward but I still can see the future" Alice said smiling but she was angry with me for telling him

"Then why you didn't saw Bella?" Emmett ask her, well that caught me in surprise

"Well because she didn't plan it, she just get here by impulse" she answer still smiling

"Yes but I have to talk to Jake alone" Bella said to us changing the subject

"Yes, we know but what if he lie to you?, I could sense if he lie or I can calm him if he start to be angry" I said… _dam I have to do that_!, I take deep breath and I give her my still unknown sad puppy dog face, _even Alice didn't saw that face!... this is beyond strange why did I do this to her?, maybe I try to protect her or redeem myself for what happen eleven years ago… maybe I blame myself for take her away her love…_

"Fine you win, I can't if you make that face" she said cutting off my thoughts… _well it work!_

"Face? what face?" everyone ask, _thank god no one saw that…_

"None in particular" I said to them smiling

"It's a secret face so don't tell anyone" I said when we get out of the house

"Ok, but don't use it again on me" she said smiling, she was so sweet, _Edward is a bless man for choose her…_

"mmm I can't promise you that" I said to her making again my sad puppy dog face… _I knew now her weakness… I feel that she was getting mad… she didn't like that I use that face on her… again thank you Edward, for choosing her, I mean why I didn't even notice her, she was sweet, she really try to make him happy even when she knew what we were, she never look at us like freaks… she really is a sweet little sis, that blush a lot by the way…_

"don't be mad I won't use it… often" I said smiling, I open her the door of my brand new silver BMW and then I went to the driver side and we go to La Push… the ride was fast she gave me the address of her house I had to stop in a stop sign, I look at the sides of the road and I see a dinner "Bella's" _well that wasn't very original…_

"Bella is that your dinner?" I ask her pointing in the direction of the dinner

"Yes, Jasper, Jake is in there" she said pointing at a blue old civic, I nod and make a "u" turn, I park next to the civic… I open her door and then we enter in to the dinner…

"Bella you are fine!" a boy yell and then hug her, I froze _he was a wolf too and she let them hug her? Edward was right she is a magnet for danger…_

"We were so wor…" he didn't finish, when he turn to look at me…

"You!" a guy yell

"Stop!" she shout when they start to shake… they were mad… really mad, I push a wave of calm over them…

"He is human now don't you see?" she ask them still shouting

"But… that's… no!" they said… _now they were confused _I thought

"I know but he is so… I want to know where Jacob is" she said more calm thanks to me that my wave of calm hit her

"I'm here Bella" Jacob said from a chair in the bar

"Well I see that you are not alone!" he said to her looking at me… he was sad, but in a way relief… _that was weird._

"Jake I want to talk to you" she said to him still calm

"we are talking" he said with a cocky smile… _he was mad… he was going to play with Bella, he thinks that I don't have my powers and the __strength of a vampire, but he was angry and for what I saw when he phase he could hurt Bella more badly that before…_

"Bella he is angry" I said in her ear…

"Of course I´m angry!" he yell… _at me!_ I was begging to feel angry

"Don't talk to him like that!" she shout at him… that make him angrier

"How dare you! I didn't knew anything from you in months and then you appear with him as your bodyguard!" he yell at her… she didn't answer_… how dare him talk to her like that! She was sad now!, now I´m angry!_

"you didn't knew anything from her!... how dare you to talk to her like that after all you done to her!... she was in a fucking coma because of you!, she almost fucking die because of you!... she was so worried for you!, and you just was having fun with the love of your life! Correct me if I'm wrong!" I shout at him, _this Jake guy is a scum… I feel Bella's shock and her hand in mine, I turn to see her and I smile at her, she is sweet, nice, loving and he is… calm down Jasper._

"What are you talking about?" the guy from before ask me, _they didn't knew what he do?!... oh he is an asshole!_

"he didn't tell you!, well I guess I'm not surprised!, do you want to tell them or you want me to have the pleasure?" I ask the scum still angry

"Jake, what in hell is he talking about?" the guy ask him, the scum didn't answer then I saw how a girl was coming out of the kitchen with an apron… she must be the girl that the scum imprint on… _poor girl!_

"Baby what is going on?" she ask him, then she turn to see Bella, she froze… Bella was now in the point of a extreme sadness, she was about to cry…

"Jake?" a boy ask him… the scum didn't answer…

"Well I guess I'm the one who are going to explain what happen" I said in a calm voice… well at least I pretend to have

"Please" the oldest guy said looking at Bella

"well Jake find Bella kissing my brother, he phase and try to hurt him but Bella put her in between so she receive Jacob attack, he broke a few ribs, her leg and her skull, she was in coma for a few months and she wake up last night" I said still in calm, well pretend calm…

"Was she in the hospital? Because I went to see her but the nurse said to me that she was taken away" a boy said to me…

"No she was at our house, we move her a few weeks later from the…" _how could I say this…_ "Accident, we try to call Jacob but he never answer the phone, we tell the nurse in the hospital that Bella was in our house, but Jacob never show up" I said calm but my voice came out a little irritated…

"You were in a coma?" the oldest guy ask her surprised

"Yes" she said in a whisper, she was still sad but she was still holding my hand

"That's why you never knew anything about her, but I guess he said something different" I said looking at the scum

"Yes he said something different" the boy said

"yes he said that you were gone, that you had a car accident that's why you were in the hospital, and that when we went to see you, you were gone" the older guy said to her… he was shaking…

"Sorry guys but what I said is the true" I said irritated

"Jake who the hell are you?, what's wrong with you?, we all trust you, and you were just having fun when you knew what happen to her?" the older guy ask him shaking a little more than before

"She is like our sister, and you…, you are disgusting man!" and other guy said to him mad, he was shaking a little

"It wasn't my fault, she was protecting him… she is mine why the hell that she protect him!" Jake shout at us, _well he is the lowest thing in the universe… I was about to shout him a few things but Bella was faster…_

"You are an asshole! You swore to protect people and now you want to kill them?, you are repulsive, I don't want to see you in my life, I mean I get sick just for looking at your face, I came here to give you an apology for letting you at Seth's wedding, for not understand you better and you... your were having fun with her!, you can stay with everything Jake I don't want it, I don't want nothing to do with you, do you understand!?" she yell at him… _I was so angry with the… now Bella was crying… he is a complete asshole_

"Bella don't say that I love you…" he started to said, _I couldn´t hear this…_

"Come Bella you don't have to listen to this dog" I said glaring at the ass that was in front of me…

"Sorry guys but if you want to see Bella you know where we live" I said giving the older guy an apology look, he nod…

"Don't worry Bella Jake won't get near you" a guy tell her with a smile

"Thank you but Jacob it's your friend and I don't…" the older guy cut Bella off…

"Bella after he did to you he can't be call friend he can't even call him a man" he said still shaking

"Come on Bella we must go, we need to take your things" I said smiling at her; _she didn't want me angry… I must be strong for her sake…_

We left the dinner, I opened her door leaving her to enter in the car, I enter in the car in driver sit…

"Bells are you ok?" I ask her, she was still crying…

"yeah, it just that it really hurt me with his words" she said to me, _I hate see her cry she didn't deserve to cry_, I hug her we stay like that for a couple of minutes, until she calm down…

"Thank you Jasper I guess that if I came alone I will believe him and… I…" she started to say

"Bella, stop… he is an ass, ok, I love you as my own sister and I will not let anyone hurt you, even if it's Edward, do you understand me?" I said to her holding her hand

"Thanks Jasper" she said kissing my cheek, _really she is a sweet girl…_

"Now for your things" I said smiling

"Yeah" she said

We arrive to a little blue house, I open her door and then we enter to her house; it was like no one live there for months…

"Well I have a few boxes in the car, I will be back!" I said smiling

"Ok" she said smiling, _well that was better…_

I went to the car to take out the boxes, I hear something inside the house, then…

"Help! Jasper!" Bella shout, I ran in to the house, I pull my cell out

"Emmett please comes bring Edward with you" I said climbing the stairs

"Where?" he ask me in a worried tone

"La Push, blue house near the cliffs it's the only one in blue" I said

"Ok" he said and I turn off the phone

"Bella?" I ask for her

"Jasper!, please!" she said in a freak out voice from inside of one room, I open the door to see him…

"What in the name of god are you doing here?" I ask him angry

"Well it's my house" he said with a cocky smile… he was approaching to her

"Leave Bella alone!" I yell at him

"Stop me!" he said to me… _he was challenging me!_

"How dare you!" I said approaching to him

"Stop Jasper he can hurt you please!" Bella said to me crying… _that bastard was making my sister cry…_

"What now you defend him?" he ask her… he was getting very angry _if he phase right here he would kill her and me_… I hear someone behind me

"Sam!" Bella shout in relief, I turn to see this Sam guy, it was the older guy from the dinner… then I hear Emmett's jeep motor

"So now you are from their side?" Jacob ask Sam

"Yes, you are now out of your mind… what is wrong with you Jake?" Sam ask him…

"Jazz?" I hear my brother voice

"Upstairs, in the room" I yell, Bella look at my with her eyes wide open… she didn't want that they were here…

My brothers enter the room, they saw how Bella was alone in a corner, Jake turn to see all of us, he was now outnumber even if he was a wolf, Sam was one too and we still have our strength… when he distracted I ran to Bella's side, he look at me now that I was covering Bella…

"You are human now, you could die" he said mocking me… Emmett and Edward growl and glare at him, Bella was in shock she couldn't move

"Jake leave Bella alone you have Sarah now let Bella be happy too" Sam said in a very calm voice

"No!, she is mine" he yell at him he was getting very angry, _this wasn't good_

"Jake calm down you don't want to hurt Bella again!" Sam said a little more exasperated

"No Sam you don't understand I really love her" Jacob said to him, _this ass is lying…_

"Tell the true! You scum bag" Edward yell at him, _he was reading his mind… good!_

_"Edward, we must take out Bella out of here!" _I shout in my mind, he nod and then look at the window…

_"The window?" she can't…" I started to said…_

_"_Emmett, get out and stay out in the window" Edward said to Emmet in a whisper, he nod and left the room, a few seconds pass

"Now!" he yell, I grab Bella

"Sorry!" I said to her I kiss her forehead and then I throw her out of the window

"No!" Jake shout, Emmett grab her, he put it in the car and he drive away… I feel someone pulling me down… I hear growls and stuff flying in the whole room… I saw Edward in the floor with me

"They phase" he answer my unspoken question

BPOV

"Emmett we have to come back, they are in danger!" I yell at him…

"Sorry Bella but I can't if I do you could be hurt… and we don't want that" he said

"But Jake is dangerous! Please Emmett I know they way to calm him down please!" I said to him with tears in my eyes…

"what?" he ask me surprised

"Yes… please we need to come back, Sam can't stop him!" I said crying even harder…

"Bella… I…" he try to give me an excuse but I cut him off

"Emmett, please you don't want to see your brothers hurt… or kill, do you?, what if Rose was that one who is fighting Jake now, would you let her die?" I ask him I know that that was a low hit, but I had to do it, he look at me with tears in his eyes, he make a "u" turn and we come back to the house

JPOV

"They phase" Edward said to me in the floor, there were growls and breaking stuff but Jake was wining…

"We need to get out of here!" I said to him

"How?" he ask me, _we need to distract him… but…_

"I don't know… wait!" I said to him and I stand up, Edward look at me look with fear…

"Jake!" I shout, the wolf turn around, he was about to attack but Sam took advantage of the distraction and he take him down… then I hear Bella´s voice

"Jake!" she shout, bout wolfs turn to see Bella that was in the door, she was walking in to the direction of the wolfs

"Bella don't!" Edward yell at her, she turn to see him she was crying, I saw Emmett behind her with tears in his eyes, but Bella smile to Edward… she was relieved…

"Jake, please stop" she said in a calm voice, lifting her hand to touch the wolf

"Bella what are you doing?"I ask her in shock, she turn to see me, in the same way she look at Edward and she smile

"Sorry Jazz, please go" she said still calm… _what? Is she nuts? We can't leave her in here!_

"No!" Edward, Emmett and I shout at her the three of us were full of fear for her…

"Please" she said now looking at the wolf…

"Jake, please stop, I'm not mad at you, I know that you imprint and I totally understand, you don't have to fight with Sam or with anybody, please" she took a deep breath and continue "if you still care about me please just talk ok, please" she said very calm… Jake nod and then he phase… Sam do the same thing…

BPOV

_They phase… thank god! Now we can talk about it…_

"Bella I'm sorry" Jake said

"Jake you don't have to apologize you imprint, we knew the risk of getting married and we took it, I understand" I said trying to that my voice was calm

"Bella, I have been a jerk… and I'm sorry, please forgive me" he said with tears in his eyes

"Jake, please don't do this to yourself, you have Sarah now" I said to him smiling… I was happy that he was happy, I can't change or regret that…

"Jake you have the love of your life, your soul mate… let me have mine" I said still calm

"Bella, I can't lose you" he said crying

"You won't, we can be friends" I said to him, I don't want to lose him ether

"Really?" all ask looking me surprised

"Yes really, Jake is my best friend, I can't afford to lose him, he help me to a lot when…" I couldn't finnish

"When Edward was gone" Jake finis the sentence, I look to my hands, I didn't want to see Edward

"I'm so sorry Bella" Edward said to me taking my hand "but now I'm here, I'm a quick learner and I won't go anywhere, I won't do the same mistake again" he said smiling, I smile at him too

"Bella you are right, we can be friends" Jake said smiling at me, I smile at him

"Well this is beyond weird!" Emmett said putting one hand in his head

"This is one on my weird moments top ten" Jasper said laughing

"Well… Jake I can live with you anymore… now that you have Sarah I guess you want to get married and have kids, and well I don't fit in there so… where are my stuff?" I ask him

"Well… I was so mad, that I throw all your things" he said looking at the floor

"Jacob Black!, you did what?!" I ask him angry

"Sorry Bells" he said still looking at the floor

"Don't Bells at me, how could you do that? You knew that there were special things for me" I ask him still mad

"Bella don't worry us can buy you anything you need" Edward said to me, I take a deep breath and then look at Jake…

"I hope that my books are in the same condition I left them!" I said to Jake still mad

"Yes they are" he said now looking me in the eyes "they are in a box in the garage" he said

"Well, Sam I'm sorry are you ok?" I ask him now realizing that he had a nasty cut in the eyebrow and some cuts in the arms…

"Yes Bella, I'm fine you know that in a few hours they will heal" he said smiling…

"Ok, well Jake I will see you, when I'm not mad at you for throwing my clothes" I said still mad

"Bella, come on they were only clothes" he said looking me in the eyes

"Oh you didn't say that" I said to him getting even angrier

"I think we should go now" Jasper said

"Yeah I think that too" Edward said pulling me out of the room, we go to the garage and I find the box where my books were, Emmett took it and we left my house…

"Bells are you alright?" Emmett ask me lifting an eyebrow

"Yes Emmett I'm fine, thank you for trust me" I said to him smiling

Edward and I were in Jasper car and Emmett and Jasper were in Emmett's…

"Bella I love you, but please don't do that again" Edward said to me holding my hand

"Edward that was the only way that Jake could calm" I said

"Well… I guess I have to thank you for saving my life… again" he said

"Again?" I ask confused

"Yes the first time was when Jake phase and you move in front of me" he said I could see his eyes were in pain…

"Edward I love you, I can't lose you again" I said putting my hand in his face

"Bella I love you too, with all my heart, and as I said before I can't lose you" he said to me kissing my hand, we arrive in the house, everyone was in the porch, when we get out of the car all hug me

"Bella are you ok?" Esme ask me

"Yes Esme I'm fine" I said smiling

"Bella thank god you are ok, we were so worried" Rose said to me

"Rose… thank you!" I said to her smiling and I hug her

"Bella?" she ask confused

"Thank you for accepting me in your family I'm so happy!" I said… I was so happy that Rose accepts me…

"Bella you are my little sister and besides I'm happy that all of us are happy and together" she said smiling

"Thanks Rose, I see you too like my sister" I said smiling

"Bella, I'm so happy we are going shopping!" Alice said smiling and jumping

"Well let me tell you Alice that now I'm happy to go shopping with you" I said smiling

"yei!" she said smiling, jumping and clapping, all laugh… _I was so happy! I had the love of my life, my best friend and a loving family… nothing could go wrong now…_

.....:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::..........:::°°°°000°°°°:::.....

_then I feel so much pain in my neck, then everything went black…_

"Edward!" everyone yell, that was the last thing that I hear

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**


	8. Chapter 7 vampire again

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 vampire again

When we head on to the house, I was feeling so weird… my mouth was so dry… I was feeling cold… mi hands were shaking… and I could smell Bella even more…

"Bella I love you, but please don't do that again" I said to her holding her hand, _it feel so hot against mine…_

"Edward that was the only way that Jake could calm" she said… _I know that she did this for me and for Jasper… but still she could be hurt… _

"Well I guess I have to thank you for saving my life… again" I said, _realizing that I never thank her for saving my life… _

"Again?" she ask confused

"Yes the first time was when Jake phase and you move in front of me" I said… _she almost die for doing that and I almost lost everything I can't lose her…_

"Edward I love you, I can't lose you again" she said putting her hand in my face her hand was so hot I was beginning to worry _maybe I was sick, I had never been sick in almost 130 years…_

"Bella I love you too, with all my heart, and as I said before I can't lose you" I said to her and I kiss her hand, we arrive in the house, everyone was in the porch, when we get out of the car all hug Bella, they were so worried, then I feel so much pain, Jasper look at me so worried, I was losing it, my mind was full of pain, I couldn't hear anything I could smell all of them but Bella was the most delicious scent; she was hugging Rose but everything that I could think was the blood running thru her veins, _no!_... _I was changing to a vampire again_ the pain was huge, I saw Jasper looking at me with pain in his eyes; then the wind blow in my direction Bella's scent hit me even harder… I feel my throat burning… Jasper feel it too, he try to stop me but it was too late my teeth were in Bella's neck, her blood was flowing; the feeling was intoxicating, I couldn't leave her, I felt the arms of Emmett and Jasper pulling me away from Bella who was in the arms of Carlisle, everyone looked at me in shock. After a few seconds I understand what had happened, I had bitten Bella, she didn't move, _no! I kill her, no_!. Then the most hurting sound was in my ears Bella was screaming, _she was… she will be a vampire now, I make her, I… take her soul away… I'm a monster I…_

"Edward, control yourself!" I heard Jasper yell at me

"Edward, she will be fine" Emmett said

"She will be with you" Jasper said, everyone was inside the house, I could hear how Carlisle put her in my room, she was quiet now, and she didn't scream or say anything…

"Edward you need to hunt" Emmett said

"We are going to take care of her, now go" Jasper said

"Ok" I said, and then I began to run, I wanted to go away but Bella was my life, _what will her think about what I done to her?, she will be totally mad, she won't love me anymore, I'm a monster but I'm a selfish monster; I want her with my now frozen heart… why did I take to long to come back?… why?... I know why, because I was scared, I was scared of what she thought about me been human, that maybe she did her life and I was right she did her life, but I guess if I came back early… we could be living a normal life, maybe some kids? I know Rose is pregnant, and she is so happy about it, _I could see Bella pregnant of our baby_, I'm an asshole, and I'm the worst piece of shit in the world!…_ I stop I didn't see where I was, I was in the middle of our meadow, it look the same; wild flowers everywhere, the sunlight was hitting me, I saw my hands, they weren't sparkling… _why?_, I put my hand in the sunlight… nothing… I was so surprised… _why I'm not sparkling? This is weird, maybe I'm half vampire, we didn't know the secondary effects of the fruit, maybe Bella wasn't a vampire, I have to see her… but first I will hunt… _I found some elk nearby, then I return to see Bella, my brothers were expecting me

"Edward, she is…" Jasper began, but couldn't finish

"Your eyes are green, again!" Alice said surprised

"How is she? is she alright?" I ask worried

"Yes she is, but she is different" Rose said, he thought were censored, she was thinking of something else, everyone were thinking of something else…

"What is happening? , how is she different?" I ask more worried… but then someone open the door, I saw Carlisle and Esme walking in my direction, Bella was behind them, and she was crying _she is human!_ I thought when I saw her tears, _she was crying for the thing I did to her! _

"Edward, I'm not human and I'm not crying for that" she said, as if she heard my thoughts… _if she is not human then what…?_

"We don't know, I think I'm like you now, I can smell the scent of everyone, and I can read your mind and everyone else" she said asking my unspoken question, I was in shock but I still can't read her mind…

"Well Carlisle think that I was a shield, that's why you can't read my mind" she said, touching my hand, it feel right not cold nor warm just right

"Bella, I'm sorry I lose control" I said looking at her eyes

"Edward I know that you didn't want to hurt me, and you didn't so I just have to tell you one thing more" she said looking me in the eyes

"And that is?" I ask her worried _maybe she didn't love anymore for what I've done…_

"I love you with all my heart Edward Antony Cullen and please I beg you don't doubt of my love" she said hugging me, I was in shock… _she still love me, she still love me!_ Then I hear the voice of my sister Alice

_Do it!_ She said, Bella separate from me and looks at Alice with an eyebrow lift; I took a deep breath…

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**


	9. Chapter 8 yes

_**I don't own anything of the S.M world just this crazy story!!**_

* * *

_**You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.**_

* * *

chapter 9 Yes!!

BPOV

_"Do it!"_ Alice said mentally, I turn to look at her with an eyebrow lift, in her mind I saw Edward with a knee in the grown, I turn to see him

"Bella, I love you with all I got, I want to make you the happiest woman in the world, I want to protect you, love you, adore you, worship you, and would you give me the honor of accepting me as your husband?" Edward ask me with a knee in the grown, I was in shock…

"Yes! , a thousand times yes!" I said feeling the tears in my eyes, he stand up and hug me I hug him back

"I love you, I promise I will make you the happiest woman in the universe!" he said to me in a whisper

"Edward" he separate from me

"Yes?" he ask me in confusion

"I'm the happiest woman in the universe" I said to him smiling with tears in my eyes

"Well I will make even happier" he said smiling, then he kiss me with so much passion

"Oh darling, I'm so happy for you" Esme said to me crying

"Thank you Esme" I said hugging her

"Son, finally, I'm so happy for you, for both" Carlisle said smiling

"Thanks dad" Edward said smiling

"Edward, you better make Bella happy because if you don't… well will see" Jasper said smiling and hugging Edward

"Jasper come on, don't scare my husband to be" I said smiling

"Bells, I'm so happy for you, congratulations" he said smiling and hugging me

"Thanks Jazz" I said to him

"Bella!, you have to let me take care of your wedding!" Alice said smiling

"Well I don't know, do the bride's maids help the bride to take care of her wedding?" I ask Rose and Alice

"Are you serious?" both ask me smiling

"Of course" I said smiling

"Yes the bride's maid helps the bride" Alice said hugging me

"Thanks Bella" Rose said smiling

"Hey, we are sisters now" I said smiling

"Little sis, congratulations!" Emmett said lifting me in the air

"Emmett, believe me you will always be my older brother" I said laughing, everyone was laughing too, I didn't saw Edward when Emmett put me down, before I could ask, he was behind me, he turn me around and take out a little satin box

"I guess I should put this on your finger" he said opening the little box, when he open it, reveal an amazing, gorgeous ring

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful!" I said smiling, he lifts my hand and then he put it in the right finger

"Perfect!" he said smiling "it was my mother's, I always knew that you were the right owner" he said smiling

"Oh, it's so beautiful thank you" I said hugging him

Everyone were so happy, Alice and Rose were so busy with all the wedding preparations, Jake was happy in his own way I guess, but still he was happy for me, and I was so ecstatic for everything, Edward and I were inseparable and I didn't matter the only thing that I was thinking of, was him that's all.

The day or our wedding came, Sally was born the little beautiful baby girl of Rose, she was so beautiful, she was all Rose but with Emmett curly hair, then Alice give us a surprise she was pregnant of a boy, little Matt, he was all Jasper but all the energy of Alice, Edward and I, we wait for them, I didn't want my bride's maids pregnant in that time and nether they, so we have to wait, but today is the day, I was so nervous but happy, Alice was giving me the last touches, Sally was the flower girl

"Alice" I said nervous

"Yes Bella?" she ask me with a smile

"I have to tell you something" I said still nervous

"What's wrong?" she ask me worried

"I don't know how to tell you this" I said

"what?, tell me you are worrying me" she said worried

"mmm, Alice I think I'm pregnant" I said smiling, she was in shock, total shock

"What are you serious?" she ask me surprised

"yes, well I don't know" I said looking at my hands

"why are you not sure?"

"well because I think I found out today" I said to her

"really?, but how?" she ask me

"I don't kow I just think I am" I said sounding totally nuts

"you should had told me" she said

"I know but you were so concentrate in all the wedding stuff that… well I couldn't tell you" I said

"True, are you going to tell Edward?" she ask me

"Well yea, but I don't know Alice?, I'm not sure if I'm pregnant" I said

"Mmm, wait for tomorrow ok?" she said smiling, I have to tell Rose about this

"No, please I want to be Edward the next who finds out, please" I said begging her

"Fine" she said smiling

"Thanks Bella" she said

"For what?" I ask confused

"For trusting me" she said smiling, I could see how a tear was about to ruin her perfect make up

"Please don't cry, I need someone who take care of me" I said smiling

"True" she said holding the tears

"Girls?, we are ready for you" Carlisle said open the door of the room, he was the one who was taking me to the ail

"Yes" we both said smiling

"Bells, you look beautiful" he said smiling

"Thanks, Dad" I said smiling, he smile even wider

"ok then, let's go" he said smiling, we climb down the stairs, Rose and Alice were walking in front of us, I couldn't stop smiling, then below of one arch of white and red roses, was Edward with Jasper and Emmett, he look at me and smile, when we reach the ail, I touch his hand I feel secure, bless for everything that happen in my life…

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen accept Isabella as you wife?" the minister ask

"Yes, of course I do" he said smiling, I couldn't stop the tears falling

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan accept Edward as your husband? The minister ask me

"Yes, yes, of course" I said smiling, Edward's eyes were full of tears, but his smile was wider

"Well now I declare you husband and wife, Edward you can kiss your wife" the minister said, he kiss me so passionate that I was breathless…

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"we love you too" I said smiling

"we?" he ask me whit an eyebrow lift

"yes, I think that we love you" I said putting a hand in my belly, his eyes were full of shock and happiness at the same time

"i love you so much" he said lifting me in the air

" I love you" I said laughing…

**(outfits in my profile)**

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_please tell me what you think!!_**


End file.
